


Signs of the Apocalypse

by spoonlesslupie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonlesslupie/pseuds/spoonlesslupie
Summary: Just a little funny to celebrate the Cubbies.





	

"Giles, you KNOW it's one of the signs of a coming apocalypse," Buffy said as she shoved clothing into a suitcase without even looking at what she packed.

"Buffy," Giles sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, preparing a 'look before we leap to conclusions' speech in his head.

"The Cubs won the World Series, Giles!" Buffy spun to face her former watcher. "IN CLEVELAND."

Giles paused, tilting his head in that way that meant he finally saw her point. "I shall call in reinforcements. The plane leaves in thirty minutes."


End file.
